In a computing environment, a computer font can comprise a style of characters (e.g., alphanumeric characters) in a particular typeface. Computer fonts can typically be scaled to larger or smaller sizes, bolded and/or italicized while retaining their typeface style. Characteristics of a font can comprise a stroke width (weight), character slope or angle, and character width (e.g., as well as height). Typically, a font may be comprised of a plurality of glyphs (e.g., characters, portions of characters, segments of portions of the characters, etc.), which may comprise different rendering characteristics on different displays.